Some parks (e.g., amusement parks, water parks, etc.) allow users to rent lockers in which to store valuables while the user is at the park. Some types of lockers are rented on a multiple reentry basis. For example, a user in a water park may rent a locker to store the clothes, towel, shoes, purse, wallet, or other accessories of the user. The user may want access to the items stored in the locker periodically throughout the day (e.g., to obtain a dry towel, to obtain money to buy food, etc.). Other types of lockers are rented on a single reentry basis. For example, a user in an amusement park may rent a locker associated with a particular ride to store items until the ride is over.